icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2002-03 MJHL Season
This is the 2002-03 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season. League Notes Allard Division renamed the Sher-Wood Division. inaugural Prospects Game to be part of the Power Smart All-Star Challenge in The Pas. Frank McKinnon Award introduced. Regular Season This is a list of Manitoba Junior Hockey League Standings for the 2002-03 season. Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Addison Selkirk Steelers 64 47 14 2 1 397 188 97 Southeast Blades 64 41 18 2 3 270 235 87 Winkler Flyers 64 32 30 0 2 222 244 66 Winnipeg South Blues 64 30 29 2 3 234 227 65 Winnipeg Saints 64 23 34 2 5 226 278 53 St. James Canadians 64 6 57 1 0 158 413 13 Sher-Wood OCN Blizzard 64 55 8 1 0 401 162 111 Portage Terriers 64 44 12 3 5 331 181 96 Swan Valley Stampeders 64 43 13 4 4 301 218 94 Dauphin Kings 64 33 27 2 2 248 263 70 Neepawa Natives 64 28 30 4 2 266 300 62 Waywayseecappo Wolverines 64 2 59 1 2 188 533 7 Playoffs Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff ::Anavet Cup Championship :::::OCN lost to Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 ::::::::::see 2003 Anavet Cup In Season Awards *Players of the Month All-Star Challenge Weekend MJHL Prospects Game On January 31 in The Pas, the Sher-Wood Division defeated the Allison Division 5-4, in the first ever MJHL Prospects Game. ::::::::::see 2003 MJHL Prospects Game Power Smart All-Star Challenge On Sunday, February 2, the Power Smart All-Star Challenge was held in The Pas between the MJHL’s and SJHL’s Sher-Wood Divisions. Game results are unknown. The Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League hosted portion of the All-Star Challenge was held in Flin Flon, Manitoba on Saturday, February 1, with the SJHL's Dodge Division defeating the MJHL's Addison Division 5-3. ::::::::::see 2003 Power Smart All-Star Challenge League Leaders Scoring Leaders Leading Goaltenders Awards CJAHL Awards All-Star Teams First All-Star Team Andrew Coates • Aaron Starr • Tyler Skworchinski OCN Blizzard • OCN Blizzard • Portage Terriers Colin Tetrault • Jamie Dowhayko Southeast Blades • Selkirk Steelers Andrew Gallant OCN Blizzard Second All-Star Team Steve Lajoie • James Marquis • David Phillips Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers • Portage Terriers Kody Mintenko • Dan Morin Portage Terriers • Selkirk Steelers Patrice Godin Portage Terriers Third All-Star Team Cliff Ketchen • Scott Kozoroski • Justin Wise Portage Terriers • Swan Valley Stampeders • Southeast Blades Garrett Hildebrandt • Alton Jackson OCN Blizzard • OCN Blizzard Jonathan Meyer OCN Blizzard First Rookie All-Star Team Tim Hammell • Andrew Jackman • Dustin Norman Winnipeg Saints • Portage Terriers • Neepawa Natives Nicholas Lubimiv • Riley Weselowski Portage Terriers • Neepawa Natives Jonathan Meyer OCN Blizzard Second Rookie All-Star Team Josh Froese • Brent Howarth • Steven Sleep Winkler Flyers • Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers Dalyn Flatt • Colin Herman Swan Valley Stampeders • Winkler Flyers Orlando Alamano Swan Valley Stampeders Scholarships Sources *Winnipeg Free Press, March 3, 2003 (Unofficial Final Standings) *Dave Clamen References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons